1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capturing apparatuses, and in particular, to a video camera that records captured pictures in an integrated circuit (IC) card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image capturing apparatuses such as video cameras record captured moving pictures as image-capturing results by recording video signals on a magnetic tape. In a type of image capturing apparatus among the apparatuses, captured still pictures are recorded instead of captured moving pictures by operating a changeover switch, or the like.
It is possible that the convenience of the image capturing apparatus is enhanced by switching the recording mode of the image capturing apparatus between a mode for recording captured moving pictures and a mode for recording captured still pictures.